All Over Again & Again: Another Hunger Games Story
by LiliaSparks
Summary: When Storm Mellark mysteriously goes missing, will Aster Hawthorne is forced to mentor two teenagers from District 12 all on her own. Will she be able to get them safely through the Hunger Games? Will she hold her own up against mentors twice her age? Why did Storm leave? And most importantly, why does he hate her? Sequel to All Over Again: A Hunger Games Story.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Hunger Games. I do, however, own this story. Don't steal it.**

**This is the sequel to All Over Again: A Hunger Games Story by me. **

_Aster's POV_

"9:00 a.m. tomorrow at your house, right?" I ask Storm. He's grown two and a half inches in the past four months, and it's almost time for us to go back for our Victory Tour. Yay. What fun.

"Right," he nods. "See you tomorrow."

"Yeah," I yawn. "Tomorrow."

I wake up at eight and get ready for the day. It only takes me forty-five minutes, but I know Storm's up and ready, too.

"Going to Storm's, Mom!" I call to my mother, who is currently reading the paper.

"Mhm," she says, not looking up.

I sprint over to the big house right next-door. I rap my knuckles against the side door, and then I wait a second. Nothing. Wait a second.

"Storm?" I call as I knock again. Still nothing. Okay this is weird. He always opens the door the first time I knock. Oh well, I'll just grab the key they keep under the potted plant next to the door.

I turn the key in the lock and swing the door open wide to see – nothing there.

I run through the house just to make sure. Nothing is there. No furniture, no posters or decorations, and most of all, no people. It looks like they just packed up in the middle of the night and left. But he told me to meet him here tomorrow!

The Capital took him. That's the only explanation.

The Capital stole my best friend.

_1 month later_

I won't say that he's dead. That's what everyone thinks, but he's not. He can't be dead. I'd just know it if he was.

We've been looking for Storm and his family for the past month. To no avail. We've look in every nook and cranny of every district in Panem. They're just not there.

Everyone, including my parents, has given up. They all assume Storm and Calla and Katniss and Peeta are dead. But I don't believe that.

My one fear is that they left on purpose. Katniss and Peeta wouldn't have left, and Calla and I became really close after the Games. My one fear is that Storm is mad at me. I don't want him to be mad at me. We're best friends. We tell each other everything. But now he's gone, and I don't know where he is or why he left, and let's face it. He could be dead right now. I could be in total complete denial while Storm's corpse lies in a forest somewhere over the rainbow.

And now it's time for my victory tour. I have to do it alone.

It's the usual: smiles and waves and pretty dresses and scripted speeches and dinners and people to thank, but in the end, all that's left is heartbreak. Heartbreak for the families that had to watch their children be ruthlessly murdered. And the worst part? I murdered a lot of those children.

District 2 was the worst. I had to face Riegan's family. And David's family. And Chryssi's family. And Titan's family. I almost cried onstage.

Looking out among the audience members, I see a familiar face at the back of the crowd. But no, it's not him. Storm couldn't be here. He wouldn't do that without telling me first. He just wouldn't.

But I can't take my eyes off of him. He's like… Gorgeous… He's my best friend, and I never told him, but I think I have a pretty major crush on him. Major. And then he left.

_3 weeks before Hunger Games_

The Reaping is today. I have to give a speech in honor of Storm, who is not next to me. This is a more traditional reaping for District 12. All the children of the district are rounded up and placed in different sections of the town square according to age.

As I speak out over the audience, I notice a cute looking young couple running in the square. They check in just before the late bell rings. Whew. That's good. If you haven't noticed, I'm not really paying attention to the words I'm saying. I was forced to memorize the speech I'm saying weeks ago and recite it at least twelve times a day. Believe me. I'm not going to mess this speech up.

My eye continues to follow the couple until I can't see them anymore in my peripherals.

Soon enough, my speech ends, and I'm sitting back in my chair.

Camellia goes to the dreaded glass balls and makes a big show out of picking a girl's name out of the globe. "Jay Lightfield!"

To my utter horror, the girl from the couple I saw early walks defiantly up to the stage. Her dark brown hair looks silky. Probably the best it's looked all year. She has pretty eyes though; chocolate brown and giant with long curly eyelashes. Poor girl. Poor, poor girl.

"Darren Redburn!" Oh, shoot. I totally missed Camellia picking from the boy's ball.

"I VOLUNTEER!" someone yells. "I volunteer as tribute!" Someone volunteering? Not unheard of – see Storm's mom – but still rare.

I turn in my seat and see – oh no – the boy from the couple I saw. He wants to protect his girlfriend.

Whoah. He's actually kinda… Well, he's sorta maybe really hot.

"What's your name, sweetheart?" Camellia asks, still maintaining her bubbly composure.

"Ari. Ari Glass," the boy says bravely. He's a good half a foot taller than me. No surprise there. But he has dark eyebrows and dark hair, but his eyes are blue.

Soon enough, just as the ceremony comes to a close, the mayor – Mayor Topear – gets up to speak, but instead of his usual boring speech, he says five words.

"Storm Mellark has been found."

And that's all it takes. The crowd goes wild.

**Bear with me guys! It's going to get better. Had to get some time out of the way in the middle there. **

**Review! Also, the schedule of updates is on my profile now. Go read it.**

**REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So now I can only think of Storm as being a smexy blonde-haired Waldo. Thanks guys. You're great. I still don't own the Hunger Games.**

_**Previously on All Over Again and Again: Another Hunger Games Story**_

Soon enough, just as the ceremony comes to a close, the mayor – Mayor Topear – gets up to speak, but instead of his usual boring speech, he says five words.

"Storm Mellark has been found."

And that's all it takes. The crowd goes wild.

_**And now back to real time.**_

_Aster's POV_

I can't believe no one's told me anything. This is MY best friend who's basically come back from the dead, here! But right. I've skipped a good three hours. Here. I'll just fill you in.

After Mayor Topear said that Storm had been found, I almost fainted. Right there. Right on the stage. But, being Aster Hawthorne, I held my ground and opted to stare at the mayor in utter total shock.

And that would be about the time the mob started. Yeah. People in District 12 love them some Storm Mellark. Actually, I think they're okay with any Mellark, but only Mellarks, now. Coincidentally, the people of District 12 don't exactly really give a rip about me. I'm Storm's partner. But I'm unimportant. That is, unless I have a weapon. Then it's 'All hail Aster'. Yeah. I like carrying around knives for no reason now.

So back to the mob. The people of District 12 basically went on a rampage to see who could get to A) Mayor Topear, B) the two new tributes, who are by this time scared out of their minds, C) Camellia, oblivious to all, as usual, and lastly D) me.

And this is the part where the big burly bodyguards come crashing through the crowd to come and protect A, B, C, and little old D. When I say protect, read 'pick us up and all but throw us into the Justice Building'.

Have I ever mentioned that I hate the Justice Building? It's so… Ratty…

So here we are in the Justice Building. I question Mayor Topear for a good hour and a half. He proves to be little help in the whole Storm situation. That's literally all he knows! Storm Mellark has been found. Great! Where? When? How? IS HE FREAKING OKAY?! None of my questions get answered.

That's the part where I give up on Mayor Topear and instead go talk to the tributes I'm mentoring. Up close, I realize they both have me by a good two years. Great. The girl – Jay – is crying softly on the Ari's shoulder.

I walk quietly over to the bench they're sitting on, and I knelt down in front of it. "Hey guys," I say softly. Jay sniffs and takes her head off of Ari's shoulder, wiping her eyes. Ari just straightens a little, apparently not minding the giant wet spot on his shoulder. Aww! So cute!

"You're our mentor, right?" Ari asks. Whoa. Low, deep voice. Alrighty then.

"Yeah. I am. Aster. Aster Hawthorne," I reply, standing to shake his hand. He obliges, but then sits back down to comfort Jay. Whatever. I sit back down on the floor, happy to be off of my feet.

"Are you worried about Storm?" Jay asks very quietly.

"He can take care of himself… I don't know… Well, actually, yes I do know. I'm definitely worried about him. He's my best friend. And I'm worried he's never going to come back." Well, apparently I needed some counseling or something, because just telling the two of them that has this huge weight lifting off of my chest. I grin a little bit. "But Storm's not what I'm worried about right now. I can worry about him after the Hunger Games. Right now, I need to focus on you two."

"Any tips off of the top of your head?" Ari asks.

"Uh…" I stammer. "First, I need to know your strengths and weaknesses."

"Oh, well I can use a sword and a spear and an axe," Ari says quickly.

"How well?" I question.

"Very well. He's great," Jay answers for him.

"What about you?" I ask her.

"Bow and arrow, I can kind of throw a knife, and general stealth," she says, smiling a bit. I have a flashback of when Storm and I were comparing strengths.

"Cool," I say. "Yeah general stealth is a good thing to have."

They look at me expectantly. Oh, right. "So then next I need to know if you guys are going to ally yourselves together or with other people or…"

"Together," they say at the same time. "Just together."

"Are you guys… A couple?" I ask, raising my brow slightly. They nod sheepishly. I smile at that. "It's not a bad thing. Actually, it can give you an advantage with the sponsors."

"Really?" Jay asks hopefully.

"Really," I tell her.

"Cool," she smiles.

"Alright my first suggestion would be to not go anywhere near the Cornucopia, but you're going to need supplies. I wouldn't suggest getting into the whole Bloodbath thing. I did it, and I almost died, like, three times," I say.

"But you got valuable supplies and killed off a good number of the tributes," Ari fires back.

"Mostly because I've been training with those weapons my entire life. Try to grab some backpacks and some weapons. The others might stay and fight it out, but that's a very bad idea unless you know one-hundred-percent what you're doing," I revise.

"And then what? Run?" Ari asks.

"Yeah pretty much," I nod. "If you see people, think before you act. If you think you can take them out, do that. If you think you might not be able to, then don't try it."

"But you went for everyone you saw," Jay interjects.

"What can I say?" I laugh a bit ruefully. "I had a pretty big head when it came to killing people."

"So you – you thought you could take out all of those tributes?" Ari asks, slightly stunned.

"Nope."

"Then why did you –"

"Because I didn't have a mentor to tell me not to. And because I was angry at the world for getting me in a situation like that."

That's how our conversation went. After the hour passed by and their parents didn't walk in the building ever, Camellia came and ushered us onto the Tribute Train.

I end up sleeping on the train, because that's the only thing I can manage to do without thinking of Storm the entire way.

**What do you think? Review, please, and tell me! Any story ideas? Review with those, too.**


End file.
